


Dean meets klance

by Ceciliedr



Category: Supernatural, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Dean is stangely mature, Idiots in Love, Keith and Lance are idiots, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliedr/pseuds/Ceciliedr
Summary: Dean hunts a monster through the woods. Alone because the others are busy and he needs some space. What he dosen't need are two giant mechanical cats and their pilots, who will just not stop bickering.





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Help I'm bad a tagging, if you have any suggestions, feel free to let me know. I will appreciate it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :-)

Dean looks at the clearing in front of him and feels entirely too sober to deal with this. The geeki part of his brain is going awesome, the rest just wants a drink. Preferably something strong. Like monsters wasn't enough, now he has to deal with freaking aliens to.

He looks at the giant mechanical cats. No way they are anything other than spaceships, especially because he just saw them land.

The cat's heads rest on the ground and out of their mouths come, what he assumes is the aliens themselves. Wearing armor, in the same red and blue colors as their respective cats. Dean holds his shotgun ready, no idea if it will actually work. But it is all he got.

The aliens meet in the middle of the clearing. The red immediately shoves the blue one. Shouting loud enough for Dean to hear it, even from his cover behind the trees.

“What the hell were you thinking?”

“What was I thinking?” The blue one shoves back “if you weren't such a hothead-”

“Like you are any better.” Dean wonders why he can understand them perfectly, should aliens not speak some sort of weird language? Not normal English.

“Keith what were you thinking? Flying head first into the beam, you could have been killed.” The blue one pokes, what looks like a normal finger, into Keith's chest. He angrily shoves it aside.

“It would have hit the castle. And what were you trying to do? Flying in front of me like that.”

“I had a plan.”

“Yea right Lance.”

“I did.” Lance smacks Keith on the arm. 

Dean studies them, so far they are not behaving very alien like. But on the other hand, all his knowledge on extra terrestrial beings stems from movies, so he is hardly an expert.

“Where are we anyway?” Lance ask.

Keith shrugs “tech says the air is breathable.” He removes his helmet. Dean spots dark hair and pale skin. He just stares, the mysterious alien looks an awful lot like a human teenager.

“Of course it does, because those are trees.” Lances point around them and remove his own helmet. They look the same age. But Lance has dark brown skin and hair to match.

Dean knows better than to judge something or someone on their looks. But the teenagers in front of him doesn't appear very threatening. Plus they bicker worse than him and Sam.

“You don't think this could actually be earth?” Lances sound weirdly hopeful.

Keith snorts “don't get your hopes up.”

“I know,” Lance kneels on the ground and picks up a handful of dirt. “But this sure as hell looks like the real deal.”

A twick snaps behind him. Crap. His completely forgotten why he is in the middle of nowhere to begin with. Dean spins around, shotgun coming up. The ghoul is nearly on top of him. Dean stumbles backward, ghoul paunting for him. He jams the end of the gun under its chin and pulls the trigger. The thing collapses, brain scattered across the forest floor.

“Next time, stick to eating dead people.” Dean mutters to the corpse.

Another noise behind him. Dean twists around on instinct, gun raising again. He managed to stumble into the clearing. Lance is pointing some sort of gun looking weapon at him. Keith is moving towards him, with a freaking glowing sword. Dean immediately points the shotgun at his face, stopping the blackhead in his tracks.

“Put the weapons down, I'm really not in the mood for aliens to day.”

“Wait you think we are aliens and you are not freaking out?” Lance lowers his gun.

Dean snorts “you two are far from the weirdest thing I have had to deal with. You don't even make top ten.”

“Even the mullet head over here.” Lance jerks a thumb at Keiths hair.

“Not a mullet.” Comes the immediat response.

“Yep. So take your invading somewhere else, this planet is off limits.” Dean has put to much damn work into it, to see some aliens swipe in an take over.

“We don't-” 

“Lance he is a human.” Dean rolls his eyes.

“Thanks, I do have eyes.”

“But apparently your brain isn't working.” Keith has lowered his sword, but he still looks ready to attack at a seconds notice.

“Rude.”

“Lance humans live on?”

“Earth,” Lance stares at Dean almost desperately “This is Earth?”

“Last I checked.”

“Keith we are home.” Lances weapon disappears. His sends the other a big dopey smile. Dean can't believe it. Yes, they look human enough, but that tech is light years ahead of anything he has seen.

“Where-” Keith cuts himself off, when they hear something move around in the surrounding forest, multiple somethings.

“Great there are more.” Dean grits out. Why is it never easy?

“More of what?” Lances weapon return to his hand, Dean don't blame him.

“Freaking ghouls, sounds like a whole pack.”

Keith locks a set of violet eyes on him, not the most human color “what the hell is a ghoul?” Dean bits back a groan. These guys may be aliens, at the very least they have access to awesome tech and they are still just as in the dark, as the general population. Great, just great.

“Corpseaters, but these developed a taste for living flesh.” Lance looks a bit green. The head of one the ghouls pokes out from the treeline, young brown-haired female, before it disappears again.

“Looks human enough to me,” Keith mutters, but the sword is still on standby.

“They like to wear the face of their latest meal.”

“You mean-” Lances face I definitely green.

“You kill them with decapitation or massive trauma to the head,” Dean doesn't take his eyes of the forest “you two and those weapons any god?”

“Ohr we are god” Keith smirks “as long as there are no labyrinths involved.” 

“You so did that on purpose, that hurt like hell your bastard.” Lance looks about ready to shot the other boy. Dean glances at them, they make no goddamn sense half the time.

“Okay princesses focus, you can flirt later.” Lance's face goes from green to bright red.

“We were not, we are not-”

The ghouls save him from finishing that sentence, since they chose that moment to attack. Dean immediately shotes one in the head. Painting the trees in brain matter. He takes out another before casting a glance at Lance and Keith. The pair moves in total sync, completely intuned with each other. For all their bickering, they make a great team.

Dean looks around the clearing, littered with dead ghouls. Guess those boys aren't half bad.

“Keith those were monsters, real-life monsters.” Lances rich brown skin, have taken on a paler shade. “I mean we deal with aliens all the time, but those were scary ass monsters.”

Dean can't hold back a snort “man, ghouls aren't that scary, try dealing with demons, hellhounds or leviathans.”

“There are more.” Lance is clenching his gun.

Keith looks deep in thoughts “you sure this is earth?”

“Yes. 100 %”

“What are you thinking Keith?” Lance puts a hand on his shoulder.

“I have never heard anything about monsters before and his weapon is old enough to belong in a museum, but don't look like it.” He points at Deans shotgun.

“Meaning?”

Keith shrugs “I don't know?”

Dean looks at the sky. “It's getting pretty late, I need to head back.”

“I'm starving,” Lance complains, just as his stomach growls “wait, we can get earth food again.” He looks like a kid at Christmas “I want a burger, and fries and a milkshake and ...”

“Dude chill,” Dean grins “I will buy you a burger okay.”

“Hell yea.” Lance punch the air. “Come one Keith lets change, all love to Hunk, but I want real food.”

“Lance we can't just leave the lions.” Keith frowns.

“Aw come on, they have particle barriers they will be fine.” Lance pauts “Please Keeeith.”

Keith avoids his eyes and Dean rolls his. “But-”

“Please?” Lance drapes himself on Keiths shoulders.

“Fine.”

“Nice, we will be back in a second.” Lance drags Keith towards the giant cats, with is apparently lions. Dean can't help but like the kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the chapter is kind of short, still isn't really sure where this story is going. The chapters are probably going to be longer ones I figure it out.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it anyways. :-)

“This is freaking amazing.” Lance groans. Dean would agree, but his mouth is full of his own delicious burger. This really is the best burger place in the state. Keith doesn't say anything, but his food is despairing at an alarming rate. Dean finds himself wondering when they last ate, and what precisely this Hunks cooking is made of, if not earth food? Maybe he doesn't want to know.

“Do you guys need anything else?” The waitress asks. She is rather pretty, but why to young for him. She seems to be around Lance and Keith's age, something Lance has also picked up on.

“The food is fantastic, gorgeous.” He gives her finger guns “the only thing making it better is your lovely smile.” Dean represses the urge to groan and roll his eyes at the cheesy line. Keith has stopped eating, looking sour. The girl just chuckles and smile at Lance before leaving the table again.

“Seriously Lance? The last girl that took you up on the flirting, ended up robbing you.” Keith grits out, turning Lance face scarlet. Dean lifts an eyebrow in a silent question.

“Just forget it.” Lance blurts out.

“He hit on an alien girl,” Keith smirks “she stole his lion.” Dean laughs as Lance jams an elbow into Keiths side. The black-haired boy continues undeterred.

“She even left him handcuffed to a tree.”

Dean snicker “someone should learn how to pick a lock.”

“You know how to do that?” Lance ask.

“Dad taught both me and my brother when we were kids.” Dean shrugs.

“Sounds like some childhood.” Lance looks way too excited.

“We were raised as hunters, that's not as much fun as it sounds.” It has taken Dean years to realize how fucked up his childhood was. He just hopes him, Sam and Cas can do better with Jack. The kid deserves it.

“What exactly is a hunter?” Keith asks.

“What it sounds like, we hunt monsters and all things that go bump in the night.” Dean smiles “usually save a few people during it.” 

“That is so cool.”

“Lance we literally save the universe on a daily basis, fighting aliens all the time.” Keith deadpans.

“Wow.” Dean studies the teens before him again “that sound like a mouthful.”

“Yea but we are a team and have these lions that form Voltron, which is a giant robot that can-” Lance is cut off by Keith stamping on his food.

“Don't tell him that, we literally just meet the guy.” Keith eyes him suspiciously. Dean is still trying to swallow the giant robot thing. Sure he has seen mecha anime before, but this is real life.

“But he brought us burgers.”

“You are way to naive!”

“And you are too suspicious!”

“We don't even know his name, this is exactly what happened with Nyma-”

“Dean Winchester.” He decides to interrupt before they get any louder, the arguing has already drawn a few eyes in the dinner.

“I'm Lance, the grumpy mullethead over there is Keith.” Lance starts to stuff himself with fries.

“Yea I got that between all the arguing.” They continue to eat in silence for a bit. Dean finishes his burger. Lance go to town on the fries and Keith eventually drinks the last milkshake.

“So Dean.” Keith narrows his eyes at him. “Ever head of the galaxy garrison?”

“Can't say that I have, does it have something to do with the government.”

“Something like that.”

“Well them and I aren't exactly on friendly terms.”

“Why?” Lance pips up, still eating.

“Had a few cases involving shapeshifters and other monsters parading around in my skin, they did less that law-abiding things.”

“And my by that you mean?” Keith prompts.

“A couple leviathans got me and my brother on top of the FBI's most wanted list, and that was before we had to get Lucifer out of the president.” The boys just stare at him. Lances mouth hanging comically open, food nearly falling out.

“Lu-lucifer as in the devil himself?” Lance chokes out.

“Yea, but don't worry about it, we left in a different dimension.” Lance visibly relax at that, finally swallowing his food. Keith looks deep in thought. Dean looks at the watch on the wall, it's getting pretty late and he needs to crash, but he is unwilling to leave the kids alone. Plus Lance has started to discreetly yawn and Keith doesn't look much better. He already knows they don't have money on them.

“I'm staying at a motel not far from here, why don't we get you two at bed for the night there too.”

Lance sends him a big smile. “That would be awesome.” Keith just nod.

\--II--

“No way I'm sharing a bed with the hothead.” Lance is completely red in the face. Dean just rolls his eyes, too tired to deal with this.

“No way in hell in sleeping next to you.” Keith bits out in return, looking a lot like a tomato himself. For god's sake.

“There is only one available room at it only has a double bed, deal with it.”

“No way.” Lance is waving his hand dismissively in front of him “He is gonna accidentally stab me in my sleep, I'm sure of it.”

“Fine, I will find somewhere else to sleep.” Keith storms out of the room. Dean runs a hand over his face, before looking expectantly at Lance. The teen just crosses his arms in front of him. Freaking hell, he is not equipped to deal with teens.

“I'm gonna go get him and then you two are gonna share without any more complaining.” Dean is using his big brother voice and Lance is crumbling beneath it. Pauting like an angry toddler. “I'm mean it, I'm paying for this, so I don't want to hear one more word of complaint.” When did he grow up so much? Lances poster falter completely.

“Fine.” He says.

“It better be.” Dean leaves the room in search of the other, Lance was right in him being kind of a hothead. He finds Keith close by, sitting on a big stone and looking up at the stars.

“You already want to go back?” Dean leans against the stone beside him.

Keith shrugs “we need to stop Zarkon as fast a possible and save the universe, being back on earth is great and all, but it feels like a waste of time.”

“Zarkon is the big bad guy?”

“He's the leader of the galra, the alien race that has enslaved most of the universe.”

“You know how to stop him jet?”

“Not really.” Keith hugs his knees.

“Then don't rush in head first, take your time.”

“What do you mean.”

Dean grimace “trust me kid, I have fought of lot big bads, stopped the world ending more than ones. Beating yourself up over things never work, I learned that the hard way. Just relax and enjoy life when you can.”

“You kinda sound like Shiro.” Keith snorts.

Dean quirks a brow “and who is that.”

“He's my brother, we are not related, but still.”

Dean nods. “Family doesn't end in blood.”

“Yea.” Keith rests his head sleepily on his knees, still looking at the stars.

“You look like shit, get to bed.”

“But Lance-”

“His your friend and teammate right?”

“I guess.” Keith looks at him warily.

“Then there isn't a problem,” Dean puts a hand on his shoulder “now man up, it's just sharing a bed for one night.”

Keith groans in annoyance “fine, but I don't promise not to stab him.”

“Just don't kill him, that's a whole new can of worms.” Keith eyes him confused, but Dean doesn't feel like elaborating. Instead, he nods towards the motel door. Keith sighs again, before getting off the stone and heading to it. Dean waits to after the lights have been turned off, before heading to bed himself. Dealing with these teens, sure have a way of making him feel old.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean knocks for the third time, getting more than a little impatient. He let those two sleep for like nine hours and both the coffee and breakfast that he was generous enough to get, is getting colder by the minute. Dean knocks again and decides to say screw it, he quickly picks the lock.

He pauses in the door at the sight before him. The boys are clinging to each other beneath the covers. Lances chin resting atop of Keith's mop of hair, the shorter boy pressed tightly against him. Both still soundly asleep. And those idiots didn't want to share a bed.

Dean puts the food and drinks on the small table in the corner. He eyes the radio, before a smile slowly creeps across his face. Turning the radio on and blasting the first, the best station on full volume. He yells.

“Rise and shine boys.”

The reaction is instantaneous. The boys partially jump a feet into the air. Realizing they are more or less embracing each other, both of them turn redder than a mailbox, scrambling to create distance between them. Dean can’t stop laughing when Lance hits the floor, still entangled in the sheets. Keith is still fully clothed, Dean notes him clutching a knife in his hand, before he quickly disappears into the bathroom.

“I brought food and coffee,” Dean yells after him, only getting a slight nod in return. The door closes, followed by the soft click of a lock. Lance is still laying on the floor.

“Just kill me now… wait did you say coffee.”

“Yes.”

Lance is on his feet in seconds, eyes locked on the transportable cup.

“O sweet nectar of the gods.” Lance takes a sip and groins. Dean can feel himself smiling at the boy’s antics. Keith soon comes back into the room, red still dusting his cheeks. Lance looks into the back and lets out a happy shriek at the sight of pastries and donuts.

“Dean you are the best.” He says between mouthfuls of breakfast. “we really owe you one.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Keith stares at the food for a second, before wolfing down his own pastry and practically swallowing the coffee. Dean lets them eat in peace for a few minutes, before he asks;

“So what are you boys gonna do now?”

Lance shrugs “don’t know.”

“You welcome to come with me, we have more rooms available than we can use.” Normally Dean wouldn't be so trusting of strangers, but there is just something about those kids. All that they appear to have been through and what still lies ahead, that awaken every big brother and parental instinct he has. Maybe it’s because something about them, remind him of him and Sam when they were young. Whatever the course, he wants to protect them.

“That would be-” Lance starts, but gets interrupted by Keith.

“Lance we can’t stay here any longer, we need to get back to the castle, the others can’t form Voltron without us.”

Lance stares at the other boy “and how do you propose we do that? The castle was no way near earth last I checked.”

“The blue lion used a wormhole before, it must be possible to do it again.” Keith has started pacing the room.

“Well last time was all blue, neither you or I know how to do it.”

“Then we will have to figure it out.”

“Pretty sure you need to know where you are gonna wormhole to for it to work, and I sure as hell don’t know.”

“Do you propose we just do nothing?!” Keith shouts.

Lance frowns at him “I say we stay put, wait for the others to find us.”

“And how are they gonna do that?”

Lance shrugs “don’t know, but they have Pidge and Hunk plus Coran, they will figure something out.”

“We can’t just sit around waiting-”

“Guys!” Dean cuts in, tired of hearing the two going at each other. “My place is packed with information on the supernatural and lots of other stuff, I’m sure you can find something helpful there.”

“That sounds like great idea.” Lance is smiling.

Keith crosses his arms “we can’t leave the lions behind.”

“You also can’t fly them anywhere, that would cause a mass panic.” Dean reasons. “Trust me, people tend to flip out when their entire world view gets turned on its head.”

“Maybe we could come back for them later? Fly them nearer Deans place under the cover of darkness ones we know where it is?” Lance is scratching his chin. Dean nods.

“And what if you are right and the others do come for us?”

“We can just bring our helmets, that way they can contact us easily.”

Keith scowls “what about the rest of our armor?”

“You think we can fit it in the car?” Lance turns to Dean.

“We can properly fit it into the backseat.”

“Great.” Lance smiles “then we have a plan.” 

\--II--

Lance is happily singing along to Deans selection of old rock songs, having called shotgun, while Keith is moping in the backseat. But Dean captures the small smile tugging at his lips, and notice the boys' fingers drumming along to the beat. His eyes switch between watching the road ahead and Lances impromptu dance moves.

Lance wanted to pick the music at first, so Dean had to enlighten him to the rules. When he said; ‘driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.’ Lance had sulked like a child for miles, on the plus side, it enticed the first real laugh out of Keith.

The drive continues like that, him and Lance bawl along with the music, while Keith sits quietly in the backseat. Seamly in deep thought. There is a deep wrinkle between his eyes, that only gets deeper. Dean is starting to worry his face is gonna get stuck like that. He turns the music down, getting a confused look from Lance.

“Keith something on your mind?” The teen looks startled for a minute, before getting a determined look.

“You said you locked the devil away in a different dimension?”

“We did, what about it?”

Keith turns to the other teenager. “Lance remember how Slav is always going on about alternative realities?”

“Yeah?”

“I think this is one of them.”

“What?” Lance turns completely around in his seat, staring at the blackhead.

“Think about it,” Keith waves his hand in the air “it’s the only thing that makes sense.”

“How does that make any sense at all?”

“How else would you explain how different this place is? It’s similar to home, yes, but also very different.” Keith crosses his arms “plus I spent a year doing research out in that dessert, if monsters really are a common thing-”

“They are.”

“-then I would have at least found something about them.”

“Keith are you sure about this?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t believe that paranoid centipede was right.” Lance slumps back in his seat “how are we gonna fix this then?” Keith shrugs weekly, not having an answer for that one, but Dean might.

“I think Jack could help you with that.”

“Why would… Jack? be able to help?” Keith asks.

Dean smiles “His special.”

“How?”

“Better to show than tell.” Considering Lances earlier reaction, he doesn't want to go into details about Jack's heritage before they get a chance to meet him.

“Guess we'll have to wait,” Lance says. Keith scowls at them, he doesn’t seem like the most patient person in the universe. 

Dean notes how Lance goes oddly quiet after that conversation. He has only known the kid for like a day, but this is already the longest time Lance has been silent. Something must be bothering him. Dean decides to try and do something about it.

\--II--

Dean shoves a credit card into Keith's hands, “The pin is 1967 go get us something to eat and drink for the road.” The teenager frowns, about to protest, but a stern look from Dean makes him back down with a muttered.

“Fine.”

Watching him go, Dean goes to get gas, were Lance is standing leaned against the Impala. Arms crossed in front of his chest, hunched in on himself.

“You okay there kiddo?” Dean asks, knowing full well that Lance is not. The teen just shrugs. Like Dean is gonna back of that easily. He’s not normally one for feelings, but the kid seems to need it, so he doesn't have much of a choice.

“Sure you are.” Dean prompts.

“What do you want me to say?”

“Let's start with was weighing you down.”

“Nothing.”

“Yea right,” Dean leans on the car next to the kid “anybody ever tell you, you suck at lying?”

“No.” Lance leans his head back on the car, staring up into the blue sky.

“Take it from a guy that lies for a living, you’re bad at it.” That at least makes Lance snort.

“So what's the problem?” Dean prompts again.

“You think Keith is right, about this being another reality?”

“Unless you have a better explanation?”

Lance slowly shakes his head “guess I’m farther away from my family than ever.” He closes his eyes.

“You were hoping to see them again, since your back on earth.” Dean gets it, he really does.

“Don’t tell Keith,” Lance opens one eye to stare at him. “Pidge tried to leave the team ones and Keith lost it.”

“You were gonna leave?”

Lance shrugs “maybe, I don’t know. I get that fighting Zarkon and saving the universe is important, but I never asked for any of it.” He hangs his head, prompting Dean to place a hand on his shoulder, feeling Lance tremble slightly.

“Lance is okay to just want a normal life, and family is important too.” Dean is living proof of that, considering how much his family has been through for each other. A single tear escapes the confines of Lance's eyelids. Dean doesn't comment on it.

“You think I will ever see them again?”

“Of course you will.”

Lance wipe the tear away with his sleeve. “Please don’t tell Keith.”

“I won’t.”

“Thanks.”

Speak of the devil as they say. Only a few seconds later Keith emerges from the store, arms full of supplies. Lance quickly goes back to his goofy self.

“What took you so long mullet?”

“Just shut up.” Keith bites out, before entering the car without another word. Lance grins as he climbs into the front seat. Dean pays for gas and within minutes they are back on the road.

\--II--

It’s dark when Dean drives down familiar roads. Lance and Keith are slumbering slightly in their seats. Makes Dean wonder when those two last had the chance to really relax. It’s almost a petty to wake them, almost.

“Hey sleepy heads, we are here.”

Lance robs his eyes, before staring out the windshield. Keith is fully awake in a single breath, must be a light sleeper.

“Where are we?”

Dean smiles “welcome to the bunker.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish this was longer, but a little is better than nothing. Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy :-)

Lance is loving every bit of Deans home so far. So far only including the garage, but how could he not? Lance was maybe not the biggest car enthusiast and flying a giant Lion could spoil normal vehicles for anyone, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate a cool car or two. Dean's Impala was of course the crown jewel, but the other vehicles certainly weren't something to sneeze at. Keith seemed to think so too, if the way he was scrutinizing the motorcycles was anything to go by. Well, the guy does have a thing for speed. Lance is kinda glad there are no hoverbikes here, one death-defying fall of a cliff is more than enough thank you very much.

“This way.” Dean wawes them through a door in the other end. “Home sweet home,” he leads the way into a big open room and drops his duffel bag down on a table with some sort of map on it.

“Cool.” Lance breaths out, looking around in the giant structure Dean called the bunker. He can see an elevated room, that looks like a library. Must contain some of the supernatural knowledge Dean mentioned. 

Dean points down a hallway. “We have plenty of rooms, just pick a vacant one.” 

Lance and Keith do just that, dropping of there stuff, with only consists on the paladin armor. Lance drops down on the huge bed letting out a sigh. Not that there is something wrong with the accommodations in the castle, but nothing beats a real earth bed. Exiting the room, he sees Keith doing the same from across the hallway. Lance notices Keith shoulders is still a bit tense and send him a reassuring smile, happy when the blackhead answers with a small tug of his own lips. Lance will probably never admit it out loud, but his glad Keith is here with him. Dean is really nice, but being stuck in another dimension is still hella scary and a familiar face goes a long way. Without a word, they walk back to the main room side by side.

Of course, Lance can’t stay silent for too long. “Isn't this place cool?” He asks. Stepping in front of Keith and starting to walk backwards. The other raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him.

“It’s- Lance!” Keith shouts as they turn the corner. Lance's back collides with something or rather someone. He scrambles to the ground, with all the grace of a dear on ice. On his hands and knees, Lance looks up and spots a dark-haired male, wearing a trench coat of all things.

“Who the hell are you?” Lance exclaims. A look over his shoulders verifies that the surprise has turned into Keith's usual level of paranoia. The red paladin has taken a fighting stance, one hand out of view behind his back. Lance knows full well what that means.

“What are you two doing here?” The other is eying them suspiciously, clearly picking up on Keith’s hostility. Lance quickly gets on his feet again.

“We are… eh…visiting?” Lance tries, sending the man a smile. At the same time trying to telepathically communicate with Keith, telling him to drop the paranoia and more importantly let go of the stupid knife.

Trench coat guys blue eyes narrow at them “are you hunters?”

“Eh.. no?” Lance says, remembering Dean mentioning the title before. Wasn't that what him and his brother was? Well, this man looks nothing like Dean, so it can’t be him.

“What are you doing here?” Keith asks. Putting a hand on Lance's shoulder, he more or less drags the other paladin behind him. Apparently, he didn't pick up on Lance signals, course he is still clutching the bound handle of his knife.

“Wow, fellas why don’t we all come down a notch?” Dean hurries down the hallway, slinging an arm over the man's shoulders. Lance notice how trench coat guy instantly relaxes, blue eyes meeting green. Guess it’s Lance turn now.

“Play nice mullet.” Lance hooks their arms together, more or less forcing the hothead to let go of the weapon.

“Cas this is Lance and Keith,” Dean gestures towards them, “guys this is Cas.”

“Nice to meet you,” Lance says with his biggest smile, trying to make up for Keith who just nods.

“Say Cas,” Dean begins “have you seen Sam and Jack anywhere?”

“They are working a case in Wyoming.”

“Any idea when they will be back?”

“Probably a few days, why?”

Instead of answering immediately Dean turns towards them, Lance only now noticing he still has a firm hold of Keith and that he can feel the outlines of his defined arms through the jacket. Lance lets go of the arm like it’s about to bite him, feeling the blood rushing to his face. Bless his dark skin color for making it less obvious. 

“Looks like you are gonna be stuck here a little longer.” Dean sends a quick look to Cas, meaning clear as day, I will fill you in later. Dean looks at the clock on his phone. Lance is only half aware of it, to busy avoiding Keith's gaze by studying the floor.

“It’s getting pretty late, why don’t I make dinner before we all hit the hay?”

Lance stomach grumbles at the mere mention of food, the snacks were not enough and who is he to pass up more real food while he has the chance?

“What about the Lions?” Keith crosses his arms.

Dean shrugs “I doubt we can’t get you back to them and get them back here before sun up, we will take care of it tomorrow.” Keith doesn't look too happy about it, but surprisingly doesn't protest.

\--II--

Back in the room later, laying in the comfortable bed, Lance can’t stop thinking. Or rather can’t stop thinking about someone. He has known he is bisexual for years, nothing new there, that's not the problem. Keith is. Or rather how amazing the other is and that he will never give Lance a time of day, not in that regard. And why should he? Keith is an amazing fighter, the best pilot they have and not to mention he is extremely good looking. Lance is just… Lance. It would be better for his heart to just give up, but he can’t seem to let this stupid crush go.

Even from this far away he can still feel blue in the back of his mind. A calming presence helping him through everyday life. He’s grateful to her for it. He needs it.

Lance can still remember the dread sitting heavy in his heart, when Keith flew in front of the castle, right before the strange looking canon fired. Trying to shield the red paladin from the hit hadn't been a conscious decision on his part, it’s just happened. Seeing Keith in danger, Lance’s body just reacted. At least it's better then Keith getting stranded here on his own.

He stubbornly refuses to think about this morning, he’s not that much of a masochist.

Closing his eyes, Lance lets the comfort from Blue roll over him, finally able to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have problems writing the supernatural characters; yes.  
> Am I therefore procrastinating writing them into the story; yes.  
> Can I keep doing it; no.
> 
> If anyone has any ideas for this story, I would love to hear them. A lot of this story isn't planned yet so :-)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for taking so long. I had the worst case of writer's block I’ve ever encountered. I just couldn't get it right.  
> Not really that happy about how this turned out, but here it is anyway. Might change some wording later.
> 
> Thanks for all the nice comments on the last chapter, reading them makes my day. <3 I loved your suggestions and will definitely be using some of them in the future. You will have to wait and see wich ;-)

Lance wakes up to the delicious smell of bacon drifting into his room. It’s been some time since he’s been out of bed that quickly without having an alarm blaring in his ears. Lance quickly takes stock of his clothing options, same as yesterday. He grimaces. He’s not a fan, but he's used to it.

Dean is at the stove when he walks into the kitchen, cooking both bacon, egg and pancakes at the same time. Lance’s mouth starts watering. That guy is like the best big brother ever and Lance should know, having four siblings and his Voltron family. Cas is making coffee, setting a cup down next to Dean.

“Morning.” Lance greets. Dean sends him a smile.

“Breakfast is almost ready, why don’t you wake sleeping beauty?” Oh yeah, Keith isn't here. Dean properly didn't mean it like that, but the Disney reference and its implications still make Lance blush slightly. God, he’s a mess.

“Yeah yep on it, I will go do that.” Lance hurries out the room, missing the questioning look Cas gives Dean.

Keith is not in his room. Something Lance only figures out after hammering on the door for five minutes. Knowing Keith is the opposite of a heavy sleeper, he eventually loses all patience and takes a peek. No mullet. Normally he could track Keith down in a heartbeat, but this isn't the castle.

After looking around for a bit, he does find Keith in the end. And of course the red paladin is in the bunker equivalent of the training deck. Does that guy ever sleep or just you know, relax?

“Hey samurai breakfast is ready,” Lance shouts at the fighting figure from a safe distance. He knows better than to sneak up on Keith when training with a bayard is involved. Lance learned the hard way that the other is partially in a trance when he trains and gets real stabby. Like, impale everything that moves, even a handsome latino, kind of stabby.

Keith just glances at him over his shoulder. “I will be there in a second.”

“Arh arh,” Lance waves at pointed finger at the other “you will forget all about it and just keep training to you drop. I know you Keith. So you are coming with me right now.”

Keith is frowning at him at this point, but Lance is more or less immune, having been on the receiving end so many times already. Lance puts one hand on his hip and raises an eyebrow, not very impressed with Keith's intimidation tactics.

“Don’t make me say it again.” The red paladin full on pouts, like a kid being told playtime is over. That's not fair! Lance’s knees get all weak when he does that.

“You need a shower too,” Lance says, because commenting about how Keith’s sweat-soaked shirt is hugging his defined upper body is so not an option. Speaking of with, Lance should properly stop ogling him, like right now.

“Your nagging worse than Shiro,” Keith complains but still puts his weapon away.

“No way that's true, Shiro is a certified dad and we all know it.”

“Can’t really argue with that.”

“See I’m usually right.”

“I did not say that.” Keith levels him with a flat stare, coursing Lance to stick his tongue out at him.

“Just get going mullet, I’m not missing the first real breakfast in forever because of your sorry ass.”

“Nagging mother hen,” Keith mutters as he bruises past him.

“Watch it,” Lance exclaims as he hurries after the other.

\--II--

I took them nearly a full day to get here, so Dean insists they leave just after breakfast. Which the paladins clean up after. Lance because his mama taught him manners, thank you very much. Keith, because Lance refuses to let him get out of it.

Lance is therefore sure it purely out of revenge when Keith then calls shotgun. Baneshin Lance to the backseat.

Dean and Keith soon fall into a conversation about cars, motorcycles and mechanics with Deans rock music playing in the background. Lance is impressed with how quickly Dean lures Keith out of his shell. The red paladin is paranoid as hell, but somehow the hunter seems to get around his walls, something that took Lance weeks to do. Not that Lance mind much, it’s nice to see Keith get along with someone new.

Lance spends the drive looking out the window, taking in the site of earth. It’s not his own, but they sure look a lot alike. He doesn't know if it makes his homesickness worse or better.

Hours in Lance spots a mall off the highway and nearly crashes the car with his screaming alone.

“Lance.” Keith stares him down.

Dean quickly gets control over the car again. “Where's the fire kid?”

“Stop the car right now.”

“Lance, what the qiznac is you on about?”

“The mall!” Lance points a the giant structure, cursing Keith to groan and Dean to roll his eyes.

“Really kid?”

“I have been wearing the same clothes for months, we are going shopping and that is final!” Lance stubbornly crosses his arms, but is not above using his patented puppy eyes too. Dean takes one look at him, before changing the car's direction with a sigh.

“Yeez kid, you're worse than Sam.”

Lance shrugs “youngest of five.” Keith is sulking again, clearly not happy with this new development. “Lighten up Mullet, this is gonna be fun.”

“It’s shopping.” Keith groans, like that statement is an explanation in itself.

“And shopping is fun,” Lance pats the other on the shoulder. Grinning wide at Keith’s resentment, this is gonna be fun indeed.

“At least they are gonna have food to,” Dean says.

\--II--

“You can’t just wear all black.” Lance drags a hand down his face at the clothes in Keith’s arms. Also, wishing Dean hadn't temporarily abandoned them for some old movie store. The hunter also said something about pie, but he was already halfway into said store at that moment, so he could have been talking about telling a lie or something else he wanted to buy for all Lance knows.

“Why not.” Keith is pouting again, clearly done with this whole experience. Having been moping about it ever since he sat foot in the mall. Well that won't do, god thing Lance has an idea.

“I saw a hurting shop shelling knifes a few stores over, why don’t you go take a look at them and let me pick out some outfits?”

Keith skeptically raises a brow “and let you dress me?”

“I have impeccable taste!”

“Sure you do.”

Lance rolls his eyes “just let me pick something out and try it on, you don’t need to buy it.”

“Fine.” And with that Keith is out of there, dumping the pile of fabric on his teammate. Lance is not really all that surprised, one; Keith clearly dislikes buying clothes. Two; that guy has a thing for sharp and deadly objects. Now he just needs to find something that suits the other, easy, and that Keith will like, a hell of a lot harder. Well, Lance will make do, it’s not like he has imagined Keith in a variety of different clothes before. Nope never happened.

\--II--

“Would you just come out already?” Lance’s foot is tapping erratic at the wooden floor, glaring holes at the changing room curtain. If that wasn't a such a violation he would have ripped it away by now.

“What’s the holdup?” Dean asks from a nearby couch, braking who knows how many rules eating in a clothing store.

“Fine.” And with that, the curtain is ripped aside and Lance nearly chokes on his own spit. The ripped black jeans hugs his legs, ass too if the mirror behind Keith is anything to go by. Black t-shirt and the red flannel shirt over it showing of the boy's muscles. Grey beanie and leather boots topping the outfit of nicely.

Lance’s can’t hold back a wolf whistle. “Damn.”

Keith rolls eyes “Really Lance?”

Lance throws his arms in the air. “Not my fault propper clothing can make even your mullet look good.”

“Will you stop going on about my hair?”

“When you update it to this century.” Lance cast another subtle look over Keith, not noticing the way Dean rolls his eyes at them both. “You should try one of the other outfits on.”

“No way.”

“Keeeith.” Lance pouts.

“I still don’t see the need for that much more clothing, besides.” Keith robs the back of his neck. “It’s not like we can pay for it.”

Dean speaks up before Lance even gets a chance to. “I told you to not to worry about money, we have plenty of it.” He doesn't mention the credit card fraud again, since they are in public. Lance thinks it’s only fair the hunters get paid somehow, they do spend most of their time risking their lives to save others and it’s not like a big company will miss the funds that much.

“See,” Lance smirks. “You are running out of excuses.”

Keith stares at him, the one that can make even most galran think twice before attacking the red paladin. Lance rolls his eyes at the other, tossing his arms into the air again.

“Fine, but...” Keith’s smirk turns into concern. “We are still buying the other outfits I picked out.” Lance crossed his arms in victory, especially because Dean nods along with that plan. Keith mutters something under his breath, most likely a curse, before heading back into the changing room. He is not gonna win this one and they all know it.

\--II--

Flying the Lions back to a forest near the bunker only takes a few minutes, convincing Dean to let them carry him and the Impala back with them takes nearly half an hour. Keith suggesting they do a quick trip around Pluto didn't help.

\--II--

Lance is just about to hit play on this cool looking anime when a thought occurs to him, it is getting pretty late and he hasn't seen Keith in hours. Knowing the mullet, he is properly training again. With a curse Lance puts the pc down, how many times did he need to save that boy from training himself to death?

Strangely he doesn't find him training, he doesn't actually found him anywhere, not the garage, not the kitchen and god forbid not in the library. No way Keith would be sound asleep in his bed like a normal person.

Finding himself in front of the other's door, he didn't even dare nock. If Keith was finally sleeping, Lance was not gonna be the one to wake him. Cracking open the door, he does find Keith laying on the bed, but not as he had hoped. The red paladin is laying on his back diagonally, like he had just collapsed onto the bed, staring into the ceiling. His eyes a million miles away.

Well, that isn't good. Lance silently closes the door again, resisting the urge to bite his nail anxiously. He can’t just leave the other like that, but Keith isn't the most talkative person or partially open regarding his feelings in the best circumstances. Like this. Those walls of his would be op before Lance could even get a chance to help. Letting out a sigh Lance rest his head on the closed door, there must be something he can do.

Knocking on the wood a few times in quick succession, Lance kicks the door open, parading into Keith room like he owns the place.

“Strap yourself in mullet, we are having a movie night.” The words come out muffled due to the back of chips in his mount. Keith is just staring at him in pure chock, while Lance drops the rest of his lout on the bed. Computer, soda, popcorn, chips and candy all land in a pile.

“What are you?...”

“I couldn't sleep so we are watching anime.” Lance declares, knowing better than to give the other a say in this. He learned a long time ago, that the best way to get Keith to be social, is not giving him a choice in the matter.

Dropping down next to Keith on the bed, he opens the computer. “Ever watched One piece before?”

“No.” Keith is frowning. But he hasn't kicked him out yet, so that's a good sign.

“There is both humor and action and this guy who fights with three swords.”

“Three?”

Ha got you! “Yes, three.”

“How?”

“You will just have to wait and see.” Lance conceals his smug smile by leaning back against the headboard next to Keith an focusing on making the site work. Ignoring how the close proximity makes his stomach do somersaults

“Fine.” Keith grabs a candy back.

“New you would cave.” Lance bums his shoulder with his own.

“Shut up will ya?” Keith bums back. “Just start it already.

“My pleasure.” Lance digs into the chips, pressing play on the computer. Focusing on the catchy intro music.

\--II--

The first thing Lance registers is the soft breath on his neck, warm and featherlight on his skin, then the press of another shoulder against his. Slowly blinking his eyes open, he sees the black computer screen surrounded by more or less empty backs of snacks. Turning his head, Lance feels his entire face heat up at the sight of Keith laying next to him. Face half covered by a fluffy bed head, but the features underned more soft and open then Lance has ever seen them before. The red paladin looks adorable like this. Lance has to physically stop himself from carting his fingers through that black mob of hair.

He’s not sure how long he spends just watching the other sleep, could be minutes, could be hours, before Keith starts to sture.

“Lance?” He blinks a few times. “I feel asleep?”

Lance smirks. “out like a light.”

“Well you caved in first.” Keith shoves his shoulder lightly.”

“That's so not true.”

“So is.”

“No way, I outlasted you by like at least an hour.”

“Really?” Keith raises a brow. “Then witch episode did you make it to?”

“I will show you.” A few taps on the keys summons the computer back to life. Where Lance to his horror relished the last episode his watched, Keith was very much awake for.

“Ha new it.”

Now it’s Lance turn to shove the other. “Don’t give me that, you fell asleep during this on to.”

Keith just shrugs, shit-eating grin on his face.

“Like you remember what happened in it.” Lance defends.

“Then play it again, let’s see who remembers more,” Keith says, grin still in place. Lance knows they probably should get something to eat, that isn't snacks. But… Just one more episode.

\--II--

They end up skipping breakfast. Forgetting all about food in favor of watching the screen, until Dean takes pity on them, and brings them something to eat, though not without an eye roll and a snarky remark. Most of the day flies by like that, but Lance truly doesn't mind at all. It’s been a long time since he was able to just relax and do nothing for more than a couple hours at a time. He can’t help but think Keith might feel the same way.

\--II-- 

It’s around late noon when a knock on the door brings them both back to this reality. Dean poking his head in, leveling them both with a flat stare, when he discovers them still in bed. Even though his smile tells a different story.

“The others are back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me outfit ideas for both Lance and Keith, I have no sense of style whatsoever, so your help would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
